


Dva zlaté prstene

by reading_assasin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Wedding Rings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_assasin/pseuds/reading_assasin
Summary: Tony ani nevedel, kedy presne si to všimol prvýkrát, no na tom asi nezáležalo. Dôležité bolo, že si to všimol a všimol si to prvý.





	Dva zlaté prstene

**Author's Note:**

> Moja úplne prvá poviedka na tejto stránke a zároveň aj moja prvá poviedka na tento pairing. Trochu ooc, ale je to dva roky staré, so bear with me, alright?
> 
> A áno, dávam to ako českú poviedku, lebo inak by som bola úplne prvá slovenská poviedka v tejto kategórii...

Tony ani nevedel, kedy presne si to všimol prvýkrát, no na tom asi nezáležalo. Dôležité bolo, že si to všimol a všimol si to prvý.  
Steve Rogers. Ich kapitán, vodca, vojak zamrznutý v čase. Človek, na ktorého by nikto nikdy nepovedal, že nosí nejaké šperky. Presnejšie nejaké retiazky. No stalo sa.  
Nič veľmi nápadné. Len tenká zlatá retiazka, ktorú väčšinou ukrýval golier jeho trička alebo uniformy. No Tonyho pozorným očiam, ktoré boli zvyknuté rozoznávať aj tie najmenšie súčiastky či chybičky, ktoré v jeho práci mohli znamenať veľa nič neušlo. Najmä nie ten odlesk svetla, keď Steve u neho v dielni vo voľnej chvíli posedával a kreslil.  
,,Teda, nevedel som, že nosíš šperky,“ podpichol ho, len tak mimochodom. A čakal teda všetko, no nie to, že Steve sčervenie a zbledne zároveň a potiahne si vyššie lem trička.  
,,To... Nič nie je. Už pôjdem.“ zdvihol sa zo sedačky.  
,,Cap, počkaj, nechcel som ťa ur-“ no to už sa za milým Kapitánom zavreli dvere výťahu. Tony za ním len nechápavo pozeral.  
Čo mu to sadlo na nos?  
,,To teda neviem, ale zistím to. A viem, kto mi pomôže,“ uškrnul sa a ďalej pracoval na prototype šípov pre Clinta.

,,Ľudia, zdá sa to len mne, alebo sa Steve v poslednej dobe chová divne?“ Natasha sa prehupla cez operadlo gauča a dosadla rovno vedľa Clinta, ktorému vytrhla z rúk balíček Doritos, nabrala si plnú hrsť a podala mu ho späť.  
,,Aj mne príde, že je nejaký upätý,“ pripustil Bruce. Do hrnčeka si dolial kávu a odpil z neho.  
,,A ja možno viem dôvod,“ ozval sa od dverí Tonyho výrazný hlas.  
,,No spusť, ty génius,“ prevrátila oči červenovláska.  
A tak im Stark prerozprával to, čo sa pred pár dňami udialo v jeho dielni. Všetci počúvali, len sem-tam sa ozvalo zašušťanie, ako si Clint vyhrabával z balíčka posledné čipsy.  
Keď Tony skončil, chvíľu boli všetci úplne ticho. Ale že totálne. Až potom prehovorila Natasha.  
,,Otázne je, kedy tú retiazku začal nosiť. Viem, že pri našej poslednej spoločnej misii so Samom ju nemal.“  
,,No nevieme, či ju mal, keď sem prišiel aj s Buckym a to by ma aj celkom zaujímalo.“ doplnil ju Bruce, ktorého táto debata očividne zaujala.  
,,Díky bohu, už som si myslel, že mi preskočilo a začínam blázniť z nedostatku spánku,“ zaškeril sa Tony, vzal Brucovi jeho kávu a na jeden dúšok ju dopil.  
Bruce sa naňho nesúhlasné zamračil. Tony si povzdychol, vzal kanvicu s kávou a znova mu nalial plný hrnček.  
,,U teba by to nebolo nič prekvapivé,“ zasmial sa Clint.  
,,Nejako sme odbočili od témy,“ prerušila ho Natasha skôr, než stihol povedať niečo ďalšie. O ďalšiu slovnú prestrelku alebo prankovú vojnu medzi lukostrelcom a milionárom totiž nestála ani ona, ani Bruce.  
,,Takže tá retiazka a tvoje otázky ohľadom nej je to, kvôli čomu sa tých posledných pár dní chová zvláštne?“ uistil sa Bruce.  
,,Nič iné, čo by ho mohlo tak znervózniť a vyviesť z miery som nenašiel,“ odvetil mu Stark. ,,Skúste si teraz všímať vy, mojej prítomnosti sa akosi vyhýba...“  
,,A kto by sa mu čudoval, občas si fakt osina v zadku, Tony,“ vrátil mu to Clint. Natashin nesúhlasný pohľad si vôbec nevšimol. Teda, tváril sa tak.

A podozrenia celého tímu len narastali. Steve sa od nich začal dištancovať, odmietal sa baviť o čomkoľvek, čo sa netýkalo práce a len čo sa konverzácia začala stáčať k niečomu osobnejšiemu, vyparil sa ako gáfor. Jediný, s kým konverzoval dlhšie ako dve minúty v kuse bol Bucky, no keď sa ho Natasha pokúsila spýtať na Stevove podivné správanie, prebodol ju pohľadom tak, že keby ním mohol vraždiť, Natasha by už ležala v rakve.  
,,Správa sa normálne,“ odpovedal jej naveľa. ,,A ak od neho niečo chcete, prestaňte sa správať ako trojroční.“  
Odkráčal preč a Natashu, pozerajúcu naňho so zdvihnutým obočím nechal stáť pri kuchynskej linke.  
,,Tak toto už je fakt divné,“ zamrmlala si rusky popod nos.  
,,Ja som ťa počul!“ ozvalo sa spoza rohu v rovnakom jazyku.

Pár dní od tejto nezvyčajnej epizódy sa Steve a Bucky vybrali na spoločnú misiu. Zvyšné osadenstvo si tak mohlo vydýchnuť. A svoje konšpiračné teórie rozvíjať do dokonalosti. Hoci, keď už Clint zo srandy začal s tým, že Steve na tej retiazke nosí polovicu náhrdelníku s nápisom Best friends, Bruce a Tony len nechápavo krútili hlavou. Natasha ho hneď nato zrušila vetou: ,,Jasné, a druhú polku máš ty, že?“ To vyústilo v trucovitého Clinta, ktorý sa na zvyšok dňa schoval hore do trámov v telocvični a odmietal zliezť a v kolektívny smiech ostaných prítomných.  
Obaja supervojaci sa z misie vrátili unavení, doškriabaní a poudieraní, no nijako vážne zranení, len unavení... A to až tak, že si obaja šli rovno ľahnúť a dospať svoj nekonečný spánkový deficit, bez pozdravu či čohokoľvek, čo by aspoň vzdialene pripomínalo konverzáciu. Hoci, len jeden z nich bol až tak unavený... Steve očividne nemohol zaspať aj tak. Preto sa radšej rozvalil na gauč v spoločnej obývačke a snažil sa rozptýliť nejakým stupídnym programom, ktorý práve bežal. Netrvalo to dlho a zaspal aj on.  
A práve tak ho našla Natasha, keď sa vracala z telocvične. S Clintom zaháňali nudu veľmi jednoducho: Pokúšali sa jeden druhého poslať k zemi s čo najmenším počtom úderov. Asi ani netreba hovoriť, že po dvoch hodinách neprekonateľne viedla. Preto sa rozhodla, že sebe aj svojmu parťákovi pôjde vziať nejaký snack. Plánovala len prejsť do kuchyne, no ten Steve spiaci na gauči... Konečne by mohli zistiť, čo je to za podivnú retiazku!  
Po špičkách sa k nemu prikradla. Nevedomky pritom zadržiavala dych a z vrecka teplákov vytiahla svoj mobil. Necht zahákla za očká retiazky a potiahla za ňu, aby sa ukázalo čokoľvek na nej viselo.  
Hoci to na sebe nedala najavo, šokovalo ju to, tá vec, čo na nej Steve nosil. Chvíľu na to len neveriacky zírala, až to takmer zabudla odfotiť. No napokon sa spamätala, danú vecičku cvakla so svojím mobilom a raketovým tempom fujazdila preč.  
O pár sekúnd neskôr dorazila do Tonyho a Bruceovho labáku, kde sa obaja skláňali nad monitorom.  
,,Mám to.“ zahlásila pokojne do ticha. Obaja nadskočili. Ani jeden z nich ju nepočul prísť, aj keď bežala.  
,,Zavolám Legolasa?“ navrhol Tony, no v tej chvíli vetracia mriežka v rohu povolila a Clint sa do miestnosti zrútil rovno zo stropu. Bruce naňho len neveriacky hľadel, Natasha sa uškŕňala a Tony zamumlal: ,,Pripomeňte mi, nech to dám zaizolovať.“  
,,Prišiel som o niečo?“ pozeral na nich, sediac na zemi a tým u nich vyvolal ďalšiu salvu smiechu.  
,,Nie, Natasha sa nám práve chystala ukázať, čo má.“  
,,Mám fotku. Steve zaspal na gauči.“ objasnila. Tony jej mobil vzal a položil ho na stôl.  
,,J, mohol by si?“  
Zo stropu sa ozval hlas: ,,Samozrejme.“  
O pár sekúnd sa pred nimi zobrazila fotografia na obrovskej obrazovke.  
,,Čo to kurva má byť?“  
Tony stratil reč. A ostatní spolu s ním. Na retiazke, ktorú Natasha Stevovi vytiahla spod goliera sa pohupoval úzky zlatý prsteň.  
,,Snubák?!“  
,,Máš ešte nejaké?“ ozval sa do ticha Clint.  
,,Samozrejme.“ Obraz nahradila ďalšia fotka, tentokrát zameraná na vnútornú stranu šperku. Niečo tam bolo vyryté.  
,,Priblížiť na 200 percent,“ prikázal Tony. Zväčšený záber ešte trochu natiahol, zaostril a posunul.  
,,Je to... Dátum?“ nechápal Bruce.  
,,31.7.2014,“ prečítala Natasha zamyslene. ,,Pár mesiacov od nášho stretu s Buckym. Vtedy som bola mimo Štátov.“  
,,Videli ste vtedy Steva, niekto, hocikto?“ rozhliadol sa Clint po tvárach svojich kamarátov.  
,,Nie...“ odpovedali Tony s Bruceom zamyslene.  
,,Steve bol pátrať po Buckym spolu so Samom,“ pomohla im Natasha trochu.  
,,A o tri mesiace sa vrátil spolu s ním. No vtedy sme mu ju nevideli...“ doplnil ju jej parťák a povzdychol si. ,,Už síce vieme, prečo Steve tu retiazku nosí a čo na nej má, no jeho podivné chovanie to vysvetľuje len sčasti. Prečo skrýva to, že si niekoho vzal? Ako, princíp chápem, ale mohol by nám aspoň trochu veriť...“  
,,A zas sme na začiatku.“

Ubehlo ďalších pár týždňov a ich „pátranie“ stagnovalo. Nemali nič nové, no už sa Capa nepokúšali tak intenzívne stalkovať, takže si mohol nachvíľu vydýchnuť a poľaviť v ostražitosti. A Bucky sa očividne rozhodol spraviť to isté...  
Bol na štvortýždňovej misii, znovu so Stevom, (no spoločnosť im pre tentokrát robila aj Natasha), kde sa pokúšali vystopovať základňu Hydry, kde prebiehali experimenty na zmyslových centrách v mozgu.  
Znovu sa vrátili totálne rozbití, doudieraní a premrznutí, pretože základňa sa nachádzala až za polárnym kruhom a samozrejme, na smrť unavení.  
Bucky síce vo veži býval už nejaký ten piatok, no stále bol schopný sa tam stratiť. Preto Clint takmer dostal infarkt, keď vošiel do svojho apartmánu, že sa pôjde trochu vyspať a na svojej posteli našiel spať muža s kovovou rukou. Už rozmýšľal nad čo najnepríjemnejším spôsobom, ako Buckyho zobudí, keď mu vtom zrak padol na jeho krk. Záblesk zlatej.  
Viac mu treba nebolo. Čo najopatrnejšie mu siahol za tričko, v druhej ruke držiac mobil, na ktorom bežalo nahrávanie videa.  
Na jednu stranu ho to neprekvapilo, no na druhú tam s ním takmer šľahlo.  
Na krku bývalého asasína visela rovnaká obrúčka ako na krku ich kapitána. To znamená, že...Odtiahol ruku, zrušil nahrávanie a šprintoval preč, totálne šokovaný.

,,Takže, to znamená, že Kapitán a Barnes sa vzali?!“ Tak šokovaného Tonyho ešte nikto z nich nikdy nevidel.  
,,Ty kokso, predstavte si, aký poprask by z toho bol, keby sa to dozvedela verejnosť,“ uškrnul sa Clint, no pohľad, ktorým ho Natasha prebodla ho spoľahlivo umlčal.  
,,Ja osobne sa čudujem jednej veci,“ ozval sa Bruce.  
,,A to?“  
,,Tomu, že to nikto z nás nevedel, a to už sú tu spolu obaja dobrých pár mesiacov,“ vypichol myšlienku, nad ktorou každý uvažoval.  
,,Ale vážne, sú tu už tak dlho a ani raz sme nevideli nič! Objatie, dotyk, ktorý by naznačoval niečo viac, čokoľvek! Sú fakt dobrí!“ nevychádzal Tony z údivu.  
,,A on mi nič nepovedal, koloť skrytnyy...“ mrmlala si Natasha popod nos. ,,Len nech počká a uvidí...“  
,,Sme ich tím! To nám neveria natoľko, že by nám zverili také tajomstvo?“  
,,Hej, hej,“ miernil ich Bruce. ,,Na jednu stranu ich aj chápem...“  
,,ČO?!“  
,,Vezmite si, z akej doby obaja pochádzajú. Byť homosexuálom bola vtedy „hanba“, bolo to dokonca trestné,“ naznačil úvodzovky prstami, ,,a museli svoju pravú identitu skrývať. Teraz je to síce iné, ale starých zvykov sa ťažko zbavuje. Sám to poznám...“  
,,To máš pravdu,“ pripustil Tony po chvíli, Natasha pokývala hlavou, Clint tiež.  
,,Tak... Čo spravíme?“  
,,Počkáme.“

O pár dní celý tím chystal spoločnú filmovú noc. Tesne predtým, než začala debata o tom, aký film si pozrú do miestnosti vošiel Steve s Buckym po boku. Išli popri sebe omnoho bližšie než obvykle.  
,,Ľudia?“ zvolal Steve. Všetci sa otočili k nemu. On zovrel Buckyho prsty vo svojich a pokračoval: ,,Chceli by sme vám niečo povedať...“  
Ďalej sa nedostal, pretože Clint sa otočil na Natashu a skríkol: ,,Dlžíš mi dvacku, ty žebrák!“ Tým vyvolal instantný záchvat smiechu u Brucea a Tonyho, ktorý sa od smiechu skotúľal z gauča na zem a nechtiac podrazil nohy Clintovi uháňajúcom za Natashou, ktorá práve zmizla za rohom chodby.  
Možno skonštatovať len to, že Clint svojich dvadsať dolárov nikdy nedostal a Steve aj Bucky v noci spávali omnoho pokojnejšie.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokiaľ chcete niečo ďalšie, dajte mi vedieť prostredníctvom kudos/komentáru. Ďakujem za prečítanie!


End file.
